


Downtime

by SinQueen69



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Job, Coming Untouched, Consensual Kink, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom Jonathan Archer, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Master Jonathan Archer, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Pet Charles "Trip" Tucker III, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, sub Charles "Trip" Tucker III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Trip always knows what Jon needs, usually before Jon does.
Relationships: Jonathan Archer/Charles "Trip" Tucker III
Kudos: 29





	Downtime

Trip studied Jon from his place sprawled out over the Captain's bed. Jon was staring at his screen with a putout look on his face and Trip sighed inwardly. He knew that look far too well and if he allowed Jon to get lost further in his head then it wouldn't bode well for anyone in the future.

Trip slipped off the bed and quietly made his way over to the desk before sliding down to his knees in front of the Captain and reached for the zipper for the hidden pouch in all the male uniforms. Jon jolted as Trip eased his fat cock out of the confines of the uniform and swallowed him down without hesitation.

"Jesus," Jon moaned in surprised pleasure, leaning back in his chair whole his hand automatically tangled in Trips hair. Trip hummed around the Captain's cock and began to lightly suck at the hardening flesh.

"I've been ignoring you haven't I pet?" Jon's voice took a softer but possessive edge as he began to strike Trip's hair. Trip hummed again as he dragged his tongue over the slit of the Captain's cock. The blonds own starting to harden in his briefs.

"Oh, pet you always know just what I need don't you?" Jon moaned in pleasure as the blond began to bob his head up and down on his shaft in a well-practiced move. Jon savoured the sensation for a bit longer before he tightened his grip on Trip's hair and pulled him off of his erection. The blond's lip's swelling and shiny with saliva and pre-cum.

"Look at you pet, just a taste of my cock and you're a mess," Jon sounded amused as he pushed his thumb into the blond's mouth, pleased when Trips eyes fluttered as he sucked at the digit on reflex.

"Master, please." Trip whined before gasping when his head was yanked back and a biting kiss was planted on his throat.

"Mmm, on the bed pet." Jon decided after he worried a dark mark on the blond's throat in his usual spot that would be hidden by their uniforms. Trip staggered to his feet, arousal obvious in his dampening briefs before he resumed his place on the captain's bed. This time he was on his stomach and moaned when Jon easily manhandled him until he was fully naked and knees pressing into the mattress and his ass high in the air.

"Arms behind your back pet," The Captain ordered and Trip obeyed instantly, keeping quiet. He knew Jon well enough to know when to talk and when to shut up and this was the latter.

Trip shuddered and moaned into the mattress below him as Jon’s calloused hands smoothed over his thighs and then his ass. Trip relaxed as he felt the familiar sensation of his lover’s cock pressing at his entrance as a hand curled around his crossed wrists, applying pressure there to remind Trip wordlessly not to move. Trip relaxed his whole body as his Captain pushed into him in a steady thrust. The feeling of being filled by Jon was a familiar one that Trip readily welcomed. 

“You feel so good around my cock pet,” Jon nipped at the engineer’s shoulder, sucking a new mark into the flesh as he tightened his grip around the blond’s wrists. 

“Ah, Master!” Trip whined before burying his face into the pillow as he canted his hips against Jon, moaning when Jon suddenly snapped his hips against Trip’s ass driving hard into him. 

“You just love it when I hold you down and make you take my cock don’t you pet?” Jon grinned sharply as he kept moving his hips, not willing to fully pull out of his lover before he shoved back in. Each thrust drew another groan from Trip that the man tried to muffle in the pillow, the walls were fairly thin and neither of them wanted anyone coming to disturb them. 

“M-Master,” Trip shuddered when Jon’s cock hit against his prostate making him see stars behind closed eyes. 

“Does my pet like being used like this? Being used as your Master’s toy?” Jon’s voice was dark and low in Trip’s ear, sending shivers over the blond’s body. Trip both loved and hated when Jon got lost in this darker side of himself. It was better that Jon got his darkness out this way with Trip than with the crew or a new species they encounter. 

“Y-Yes, so much Master!” Trip cried out unable to help himself as he arched up against Jon’s hold on his arms as his body was alit with pleasure when Jon’s cock ground against his prostate maddeningly. 

“Does my pet want to come?” Jon crooned, noticing how Trip’s hips were trembling and how sweetly he was squeezing around the Captain’s cock. 

“Yes, God yes!” Trip moaned into his pillow before turning his head to the side to gasp for air when he was forced up the bed a bit more when Jon slammed into him with surprising force. 

“My pet is going to come on my cock or not at all.” Jon decided and chuckled when Trip let out a soft sob as the blond rutted back against the Captain needily. 

“Y-Yes, ah, Master,” Trip agreed, knowing how much Jon liked to make him work for his orgasms. Trip wiggled his hips and spread his knees open wider while arching his back to take his lover deeper. At this new angle, each time Jon thrust into him Trip could feel it in his throat and he choked out a moan. 

Trip whimpered in confusion when Jon released the hold on his arms. Jon’s hands gripped his hips tightly and as Trip managed to get his elbows up under him, the Captain yanked him back onto his cock, forcing Trip to fall back down onto his face with a long moan. 

“I would stay buried inside of you all day if I could pet, damn.” Jon panted out, his voice wavering showing how close he was and Trip couldn’t help the way he clenched around the other in reply. 

“I, ah, I would love that Master,” Trip mewled, truly he would love that but he would take what he could get for now. Jon leaned down and buried his face in the crook of Trip’s neck, sucking at the skin again as he circled his hips against Trip’s ass. 

“Of course you would pet,” Jon sounded amused before he jerked his hips again, earning a whine from Trip. Jon took hold of Trip’s hair and tugged in a silent order, Trip panted as he managed to get his shaking body up onto his elbows again and moaned when Jon turned his head to the side and captured his lips. Trip sank into the possessive kiss and rocked his hips back against Jon, accepting the other deeper into him. Jon took control completely and Trip had no choice but to submit completely and at that moment, Trip’s cock jerked and spurted out his release onto the bed below him. 

“That’s good pet, real good.” Jon groaned out, breaking their kiss as Trip’s face went blank with pleasure and whined high-pitched as his orgasm washed over him. Jon jerked his hips forward a few more times before he grunted into Trip’s shoulder as he came, filling the blond up with his release. 

The two collapsed onto the bed, wordlessly panting and wincing when Jon gingerly pulled out of Trip. Trip managed to twist and shuffle until he was curled up against Jon’s side. Trip placed his head onto the Captain’s chest, sighing happily when Jon stroked his hair. 

“You’re too good to me pet, you always know just what I need.” Jon praised and Trip felt his cheeks heat up and a smile creep across his face.

“You know what I need to Master,” Trip reminded Jon that their relationship went both ways. 

“Hm, I suppose I do pet.” Jon smiled and dropped a kiss to Trip’s head before picked up his petting of the blond’s soft hair again, content to spending time in bed with his pet.


End file.
